The Emperor's Concubine
by Scarleteen
Summary: ‡HIATUS‡ Kagome, born to fight for recognition in a world where women were trained to beguile men with charms of their beauty. Despite her inner insolence she sold her virginity to a man who was in love with another! Rated for explicit sexual scenes.


**Author's Note:** After a lot of hesitation I have finally penned it (…or typed it? Whatever :-P)

Okay just for the record I am not Chinese! XD

**ººº¤¤◌◌§»»** **««§◌◌¤¤ººº**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own this beautiful anime. But this story is © Scarleteen copyright at Fan-Fiction-dot-net. No comparisons with any other story! The idea is MINE alone… apart from that the information is from Wikipedia… **—quirks an eyebrow—

**Summary:**

She was a woman fighting for recognition in a world where women were trained to enthral young men with charms of their beauty as armaments. Despite her inner insolence she was forced to send away to serve as a Concubine to the Emperor in exchange for some wealth. Now she has to struggle with her inner desires for a man who was in love with another. Set in 140 BC Han Dynasty.

**ººº¤¤◌◌§»»** **««§◌◌¤¤ººº**

**A brief introduction to the Characters: **

**Emperor Inu no Yasha of Han:** He shall represent the **Emperor Wu of Han**, himself! Yeah, as it was stamped in history being the seventh Emperor of the Han Dynasty of China, ruling from somewhere between 130 and 141 BC to 87 BC. He was one of the greatest Emperors of China as he was best remembered because of the great expansion of his territory in China. Inuyasha will be the Greatest Emperor of China as well and will imprint his name forever in the records of history. He will be playing a great part as a great king that served his people and subjects. A king who had suffered a lot of humiliations due to him being as the son of a concubine of his father, Emperor Inu no Taisho, (**Great Emperor Jing of Han**) who had preceded the nation and now after a lot of "elections" the choice falls on his son who is going to be the successor, similar to the legendary Emperor, at the age of 15. He falls in love with his first wife Empress Kikyou and bragged on the idiom of building a golden palace for him. But his love is supposed to be soon faded for her as she will not be able to bear him a son for succeeding the throne of Han. Inuyasha will be the, "The Emperor Inu no Yasha" as I figured out that the name "Inu" suggests "Dog" while as opposed to the meaning of "Yasha" is "demon" which equals dog demon! Lol! Sorry if this gives on the Japanese accent! But I just can't change the hero's name now can I? Just because it is a Chinese based love story I tried being rational so did not completely change his name.

**Empress Kikyou Chen Jiao:** She shall represent the tragic **Empress Chen Jiao** who is supposed to be the cousin sister of the Emperor. As she is the daughter of his father's sister **Princess Piao**, so making them so-called cousins but to prevent the other concubines to suffer the same drastic fate of **Consort Qi, Emperor Gao**'s favourite concubine so the **Emperor Jing** betrothed the young Princess to the **Prince Liu Che** (the Emperor's childhood and family name). So Kikyou is supposed as his cousin but they have the same fate. She is so insanely love with him that when Inuyasha will start to ignore him for **Kagome** (who will be his future wife and her rival) that she attempts to commit numerous suicides to lure him back to her bed. Not only that she even is caught red-handed for witch-crafting and for which she will be deposed according to imperial laws and was punished under house arrest bringing forth the famous Chinese idiom "Putting Jiao in the golden house" thus this golden palace becoming her eternal prison where she tries everything to bring him back to her but dies under suffocation and betrayal. Oh! I feel already bad for her… history wants Kikyou dead.

As for Kikyou… it's Kikyou as I can't change her emotional blackmailing habit so it just has to be the same and besides I like both the name and its definition "Chinese Bellflower" so indirectly the names Chinese, eh? Sorry, if that was intimidating! :D

**Empress Gewei Zifu / Consort Kagome:** Being Consort Kagome and Inuyasha's second wife representing **Empress Wei Zifu** of the story who held all innocence and such beauty that awed the Emperor himself. He shall see her as she will confront him as a dancer and the daughter of his first wife's lowly slave. Well, he shall have to forget his wife and who shall support him in his entire reign. Another **important thing** that I need to clear up is that as it is based on the lives of a Chinese Dynasty, so it would be strange and not to mention of course inappropriate to call them in their Japanese names. So I have thought of translating their names to the Chinese, that would **Empress / Consort Gewei for Kagome** and I know it kind of sounds odd to call her that but after all its my way of being honest (Okay this was not planned… ** _ **)

**Prince Li Qing / Prince Souta:** Well, there is nothing new about him as always and mainly (according to the Manga) he is **Empress Gewei**'s younger brother, who in the future is going to be the General and an intimate friend of the Emperor (no Inuyasha is not a gay!) he will play a minor role in the plot but is a great route for the romance between Gewei and Inu no Yasha, because Inuyasha saves him from the hatred and jealousy of Princess Piao and mother of Kikyou who secretly kidnaps him and planned to execute him as retaliation, just like the real history! He will be displaying the character of **Consort Wei Zifu**'s half-brother, **General Wei Qing**.

In ACTUAL HISTORY, **General Wei Qing** was hated by his half-siblings and stepmother so much that it was claimed they even tortured him brutally (including **Consort Wei Zifu** But don't worry I will not make Kagome so ruthless!) so insatiably he fled to the **Marquess's estate of Pingyang** to work as horse-keeper making his only way for income during his early teens. When the Consort was married to the Emperor he was brought back and followed them as an accompanying gift to serve as a palace horse-keeper! When his sister began to gain the Emperor's love, the powerful **Grand Princess Liu Piao **abducted him and secretly planned to execute him as a revenge to teach the Consort a lesson as she had drained off the love of the Emperor that her daughter had enjoyed.

**Crown Prince Sesshomaru:** He will be playing the role of Inuyasha's half-brother as usual. Displaying the Emperor's true elder brother, **Crown Prince Li.** Not much just that he will be insanely jealous and hatred will eventually develop for his smaller brother as he will be crowned the EMPEROR! So it is usual in royal families (Except for the Elizabeth II's as William and Harry I guess have a good relationship? I do not know… oops!) So he just goes off wandering with his **Consort Mëi Rin** who will be his wife and mistress!

In actual History, **Crown Prince Li **was supposed to be the Emperor as he is the first son of the same mother but unfortunately due to **Emperor Jing**'s another favourite concubine **Consort Li**'s jealousy and **Princess** **Piao**'shatred he was forced to be deposed even before claiming it!

**Grand Princess Liu Piao:** Yes she will be playing a very important role as she is one of the biggest villainess in the story! And as in the Manga Kikyou's mother's name wasn't mentioned she will be having her real name here! She is the sister of the **Emperor Inu no Taisho** and mother to **Empress Kikyou Chen Jiao **and aunt of the **Emperor Inu no Yasha**… she is a very wicked woman and always feared of losing her nobility for which **Empress Chen Jiao **had to suffer so badly…

Well that's all about the characters so please make a note of any annoyance and keep it to yourself because as it is a historical romance no idea of Japanese culture will be tolerated. Hope you get my point…As of being honest, this will focus mainly on the lives being conflict with hatred and complete jealousy between Kikyou and Kagome!Well there is more to come from this beautiful at least that's what I feel!

**ººº¤¤◌◌§»»** **The Emperor's Concubine ««§◌◌¤¤ººº**

**-X-**

**ººº¤¤◌◌§»»««§◌◌¤¤ºº**

**A special world for you and me**

**A special bond one cannot see**

**It wraps us up in a cocoon…**

**And holds us fiercely in its womb,**

**Its fingers spread like fine spun gold…**

**Gently nesting us to the fold**

**Like silken thread it holds us fast**

**Bonds like this are meant to last…**

**And though at times a thread may break**

**A new form in its wake…**

**To bind us closer and keep us strong,**

**In a special world where we belong!**

By: Scarleteen

**ººº¤¤◌◌§»»««§◌◌¤¤ºº**

**March 17, 110 BC**

**Era of Yuándöng **

**Emperor Inu no Yasha**

**Empress (Spouse): Empress Gewei Zifu**

_Mayhem…_

_Chaos…_

_Despair and sadness… encased the whole western land of China where everyone was grieving over the tragic end of the former Empress. Ladies-in-waiting and the old retainers had just dispatched the Emperor the news of her sudden unknown death. The Emperor was quite traumatised by this news and ordered an honourable funeral for her departure!_

_We just departed the soul of the most beautiful person that could walk on Earth. The Emperor's first lovable wife, Empress Kikyou Chen Jiao… Actually only the Emperor — I wasn't allowed to attend her funeral as it was the last and only request of the former Empress. I sighed infuriated at my own doing… the head Priest just blessed the late couple with some chanting that I obviously was unknown to. _

_He says he knows this day was very near and that it was destined by the great Kami… Ah! His vivid depiction of life, the tortures of his heart written all over his face; and all I can do is watch and… shed tears! Princess Piao as usual blamed me for her unrequited death. I sighed, somehow I kind of feel guilty for all of this that had happened for the past few decades. If I hadn't met him, then she and the Emperor would be eventually happy forever… My husband claims not to blame myself with such abhorrence guilt, it was her destiny after all she was a mortal like all of us!_

_It has been a while now as he lies beside me with his head placed on the side of my knees; his damp silvery strands of mane similar to the threads of silk spun by young maidens for their wedding kimono, spread across the wet grass. His eyelids concealing the warm, affectionate amber orbs making me pout inwardly as I began to miss them desperately. Sometimes . . . I feel my stomach tighten at the sight of his unruffled hair that could rival mine._

_His face as serene as the beautiful sight of the rising sun bringing a new day, a new year, a new era every time. I write this very memoir, as I pass my fingers across his soft, but olive-coloured skin. Who would have thought of such an infant hearted person to be the King of a powerful empire? At least… not me! _

_Yes, that day was one of the most amazing moments of my life. I can never forget how I resisted his touch and maybe even the wild moments of hunger in his golden orbs. The deep need to protect me from any harm or threat that lingers around the shadows past me. Sometimes, I wonder… would he love me the way I think he does right now, if she wasn't hurting her so often that he lived under the fake harmony of dwelling in bottles of sake? What would it be like if we met as normal people? Me not as the daughter to an old retired slave dancing and performing in front of him entertaining him as much as his heart can consume._

_That… my friend, unfortunately, is a _question_ that I cannot answer to myself and nor do I have the dare to do him the same. I exhaled stiffening the endless volume of air that I have been holding – I didn't realise that. I, obviously, chuckled at my own thoughts. My sighing soon turned to gasping, as I realised the warm body beside my kneeled position moved. I turned slightly to look at him hoping to meet his tender warming honey orbs but alas, he just stirred._

_I assumed I was nothing but a mere mistress to him…_

_I still remember to this date, when the first time he touched me, kissed me so gently, embracing me ever so lightly. It was the day when I first gave myself to him, losing my innocence to one man whom I thought I could never have. I never wanted to snatch him away from someone who held so much beauty that I cannot forgive myself ever. The guilt still buried deep into my heart…_

_Till today, I shiver at his terms, his strange expressions of pain and affection. There was something about him which made me think of danger — something dark and tantalizing which drew my gaze like a magnet. I still can feel the rush of blood to my cheeks and the sudden pounding of my heart as I continue to stare at the man across the wide tranquil garden under the shade of The Sacred tree – The Goshinboku – as my grandpa dubbed it, where I sit with my long raven velvety strands moved to the edge of my neck as I watch him open his eyes revealing those honey-coloured spheres gazing at me jumping slightly at my touch. Oh… those same expressions of affection and care returned to his eyes as I smile at him._

_I don't know what to say to him. Every time his touch makes my skin burn like fire. He is dangerous that was something I had come to know as soon as he appeared in my life. He was something I couldn't resist, he was someone I understood to have the same lust as any man has for every women. _

_I used to hate him . . . but not more than he loved me! And I can't say anything about this, because he would have never loved me . . . But right now I want nothing more than my entire life but to spend every moment with my beloved lover and I shall not stop at any cost to bring an end to any danger that may warn my family. After all these years of pain and humiliation he had to suffer I could only seal them deep inside his heart with the warmth of my love like a blanket wrapped around the neck of my dearest son. A gift that had been bestowed upon me by the Gods in heaven and… Inuyasha!_

_I wonder sometimes both in excruciating pain and humourless suffering as I come to realise the fact that I had stolen him from someone. Someone who had loved him so much that even the Gods in Heaven could feel the pain she had suffered by staying as a mistress behind that shammed golden bars of the castle she was unlocked inside. Her voice so soft, so serene which makes me wince in jealousy every time I hear it, as I continue to feel the flipping of my heart. Sometimes I regret even glancing at her, afraid that she might catch me of this horrible guilt that burdens my shoulders. It makes me feel so vulnerable and that I had come to know of as my weakness which I shall never hit upon as my target. _

_Ah! As I shall begin the story of three unanimous lives tangled in threads of love and desires of lust. If it was not for her so far . . . I would never have met such a wonderful being in my life. All I can say to her is…_

_Arigato Kikyou… May your soul rest in peace for all eternity and shall God forbid us from any crime that may bestow hatred or rage from you…_

**ººº¤¤◌◌§»»««§◌◌¤¤ºº**

Not revised so **ignore **all mistakes!

I promise it's going to be longer so please be patient, I promise I won't let it happen again… hehe! Lol!


End file.
